The fourth sister of the Noble house of Black
by Mattimo
Summary: Meet Capella, sister of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. Follow her through her childhood, school, friendship, love and the big war. How is it to be born in a family where two of your sisters are on the Dark side? Only time can tell...
1. Prologue

The fourth sister of the noble House of Black

(I do not own anything, just the new characters like the fourth Black sister. And I also owns the plot. I might do change a bit of the story, like in my story Severus Snape is pureblood, not half blood. And stuff like that)

Prologue:

I was an angel. I was everything my family ever dreamed about. I was perfect.

Maybe you are wondering why I tell you that I _was _all these things. That's simple really. I followed my heart and fell in love. Fell in love with my cousin's best friend, a half blood, a half breed, a Gryffindor.

I was born long after my three other sisters. Six years after my youngest sister to be exact. I have long black hair, grey eyes and a bit pointed cheekbones. In short, I have most of the Black traits.

I can be evil, but only if I want to. Usally I'm only kind, politely, charming me. I wouldn't hurt people for fun, or because they are muggles, muggle borns, half breeds or blood traitors. I only hurt people if I need to or if I have a really good reason. That's what makes me more like my blood traitor sister Andromeda, and my cousin Sirius. I am a good person, not evil, or bad or all that crap.

I learned to walk when I was only seven months. Common babies only manages that at an age of one. I learned my first word at an age of nine months, again common babies only manages that at an age of twelve or thirteen. I could read when I was three, write when I was four. That's some of the things that makes me special. I picked things up faster than other children.

My parents learned me things like math, how to fly on a broom, better writing and reading, history of magic, family history, poisons, common pureblood things like dancing, who to hate, how to act, and I even got to learn singing, painting, to play piano, gitar, cello and violin. My dancing classes, who to hate, how to act and history of magic classes was with my cousin Regulus, since he was as old as me.  
>At a bit older age I learned the basics of useful spells, like expelliarmus, accio, portego, wingardium leviosa and many others. My parents allways loved to show off their children to others, especially me, since I was the perfect child.<p>

You might are wondering what my name is by now. Well my name is Capella, and I am the fourth Black sister.


	2. What am I to think?

Chapter 1:

What am I to think?

Once when I was eight we went to a typical pureblood party. Families like the Blacks (Both), The Malfoys, The Crabbes, The Goyles, The Lestranges, The Notts, The Snapes, The Averys, The Mulcibers, The Parkinsons and The Rosiers where some of them.  
>This time we were going to the Malfoys. They had a son, he was fifteen, and my sister Narcissa was in love with him. He was a proud, handsome, arrogant pureblood that only cared about blood and money. But the girls my sisters age didn't care.<br>Like in every party, we ate first. Everyone was sitting around a long table, and was sat with their family. To my right sat my sister Dromeda, since Bella was sat with her fiancee, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Cissy was sat right over Lucius, the Malfoys son. To Dromeda's right sat my mother, then my father beside her again, and beside him was Cissy. But to my left, sat my cousin Sirius, then Regulus to his left, and my aunt beside Regulus.  
>Everything was rather quiet until the dessert. Then Dromeda started to talk to Sirius, even if we was told not to, since he was impolite and didn't want to learn about pureblood things.<p>

"So, Sirius. Had a good summer this far?" She asked him.

"Better than last year.. You?" he had this playful voice, and his eyes  
>allways had this mischief look in them. Maybe that was why they<br>didn't like him.

"Well, that is good. Mine have been rather boring. But I have been  
>teaching Capella" she pointed at me "some spells and other useful<br>things. Like how to fly a broom. I mean really fly a broom"

More wasn't said, because the _children _were taken out to the library, since the adults was going to talk about things we didn't get to know about, yet. The others than me was: Regulus, Sirius, Severus, Dromeda (since she was _only _sixteen), Narsicca, Lucius, Evan and Ethan Rosier, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Brandon and Louise Parkinson, Mulciber and Rabastan Lestrange. Bella and Rodolphus Lestrange was the only ones from the second generation who wasn't there. I couldn't get why she was going to marry him, even when she didn't love or care about him.

We were soon sat on the couch, the chairs or around the tables in the room, and some start talking, when others was reading or just thinking.

"I don't understand why my father never let me be in the meetings!  
>I am fifteen for crying out loud. But still he acts like I am still ten." It<br>was Lucius who was talking. Some agreed with him, but others, like  
>the ones my age, didn't care.<p>

I was the youngest there. Even my cousin, Regulus, was older then me. He was seven months older, and was acting so too. He liked to talk with the older ones, but I usally kept quiet. I was a bit shy when it came to persons I didn't know very well, or was much older then me.

"Maybe because you acts like a ten year old when you don't get what  
>you want." It was Dromeda who said that, oh no!<p>

"What do you know, Andromeda? Aren't you too sick of not getting  
>into the meetings? You're sixteen!"<p>

"No, I am not sick of it. I am sick of being forced to attend these  
>party's."<p>

Then everything went quiet. No one said or did something. They just stared at Dromeda like she was crazy. But after a while, everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Dromeda?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, Capella?"

"Why are Bella going to marry Rodolphus if they don't even love each  
>other?" Everything went dead quiet again. But this time, everyone's<br>eyes where on me.

"How dare you question Bella's relationship to Rodolphus! You have  
>no right to do that!" I had never heard my sister Cissy that mad<br>before.

I looked down to the floor. And the silence that followed was getting on my nerves. I liked Bella, but I just thought she should marry someone she loved and cared about more than anything in the world. Not a man that she only met at school or in party's like this.

"Hey! It was only a question. Isn't it allowed to ask questions now?"  
>Sirius actualy defended me. <em>Me <em>of all people.

"Oh, no one cares about what you think, your muggle lover! You would  
>probably marry a muggle woman, just because you loved her!"<br>Rabastan snapped at him.

"Yeah, I would. I could have married a muggle, a muggle born, a half  
>blood and even a half breed, if I loved that person." What Sirius said<br>shocked me. I didn't know that you could marry a person even if it  
>wasn't a pureblood.<p>

The next thing that happened, happened so fast that I almost didn't notice. Lucius went over to Sirius and slapped him across his face. Not just once, but again, and again, and again. And not just in the face, but in the stomach, arms and legs.

"You filthy..." slap" muggle lover..." slap" of an idiot"slap" you are!"slap.

I couldn't watch any more. I had never get to know Sirius, but I couldn't just stand by and watch that he was beaten up by Lucius. So I did what others would think was the most crazy thing in the world. I ran over to them and stood in front of Sirius right before Lucius was going to slap him agian. And, thankfully, he stopped.

"Capella, get out of the way." I didn't move. "Capella, do as I say." I still  
>didn't move. "Capella. Why are you doing this? He is only a filthy<br>blood traitor that need to learn to shut his mouth. You are worth  
>hundred times more than him." Lucius said in his most quiet and soft<br>voice.

"He is my cousin. And I won't just stand by and watch that my family is  
>being beaten up. Family stand together, no matter what." I said.<p>

Lucius eventually lower his arms, and went back to Cissy. And I stood there until everyone was back doing what they did. I then turned around to face Sirius, who was still on the ground and looking shocked up at me. Maybe he thought I was like Cissy and Bella?  
>I offered him my hand to help him up, which he gladly took. He then looked strangely at me for a while before saying:<p>

"Eh, thanks Capella." It was like he had never seen me before, how  
>strange.<p>

"You're welcome. Are you alright?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, I've had worse." Sirius said in a worry free voice. "Eh, care to  
>go with me and do something more interesting?"<p>

"Sure."

Sirius and I went out to the gardes. It was half moon, and the moonlight made the gardens look beautiful, but also mysterious. We didn't talk much, but I found out that I really liked my cousin. I found out that he refused to learn about pureblood things, and that he always played pranks on his brother. And he didn't have any Slytherin traits at all, and to me he sounded like a typical Gryffindor. He was brave who stood up against his parents when he thought something wasn't right for him, and actually really nice. He really loved to fly on his broom, play pranks at people and just fool around really. But it was what he told me about blood status and that stuff that went really into me.

"If you are from a proud Slytherin pureblood family, like us, then your  
>family expect you to follow the family <em>rules <em>like: to marry a proud  
>pureblood, to hate muggle borns, muggles, half breeds and blood<br>traitors, become a Slytherin, but in some families they accept  
>Ravenclaw too, to get a respective job and other stuff like that." Sirius<br>explained to me.

"Some of the things sounds horrible!"

"Yeah I know. That's why I am totally agains them. I don't want to marry  
>a proud pureblood girl, become a Slytherin or get an acceptable job."<br>He said with a grin on his face. "But what about you? Who's side are  
>you on? Our families or mine and Dromeda's?"<p>

I hadn't thought about that before. When he said things that way, well things sounded more awful when he said it. I didn't want to need to marry someone because my family said so. Was that why Bella was going to marry Rodolphus?

"I ... don't know." I looked down. "I have never really thought about it  
>that way. I have always thought I did the right thing when I let my<br>family teach me all that stuff." I felt like I was the most stupid person  
>in the world. And I could feel a blush appear on my cheeks.<p>

Just then my parents and uncle and aunt came out from the house. When they saw us, they went over to us, anger clearly showing in all faces. I had never really seen them angry at me before, and the sight scared me. So much that I wanted to hide behind Sirius.

"Capella, get away from him! Haven't I told you not to speak to that  
>boy!" My father yelled at me.<p>

" And you, boy! Haven't I told you to stay away from her! We don't  
>want your point of view to get to others in the family!" My aunt<br>yelled at Sirius. And she sounded even more angry then my dad.

Both I and Sirius thought that we shouldn't make any unnecessary

fight between us and our parents, so we went away from each other. Ten minutes later me and my family went home, and when I came up to my room and looked into the mirror I said to myself:

"What am I to think?"


	3. The Sorting

Chapter 2:

The Sorting

The buzzing of hundreds of students could be heard as we entered the Great Hall. I had never seen anything as beautiful as this room. Five long tables, one for each house and one for the teachers, stone walls and a beautiful roof enchanted to look like the evening sky. Of course. I had been one of the few who had bothered reading Hogwarts: A History before I came. I just felt like, a need to know all that stuff. I wanted to know where I was actually going. I was brought out of my thoughts when we finally stopped in front of the teachers table in the front of the Great Hall. There, in front of us, stood a three footed stool with the Sorting hat on it. It sung it's usuall start of term song, and then went quiet. Suddenly I felt very nervous. It wasn't very often I was that. But now, now I was terribly nervous.

"Allen, Benjamin!" Called Professor McGonagall from behind her list.

Benjamin Allen was a little boy with round cheeks and huge eyes. He looked so nervous that he might have fainted. Especially when Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Yelled the Sorting Hat, and Benjamin ran over to the  
>Hufflepuff table, almost falling down the stairs in the prosess.<p>

"Anderson, Erica!"

This girl was nothing like Benjamin. She was a bit shorter than me, but with a long neck. She was probably a pureblood. I could tell that from the look in her eyes. She looked down on almost everyone else.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Oh, dear. What if they was going to start on the B's now? Then I was bound to be next. Which house was I going to get in? Oh, no.

"Black, Capella!"

Oh, crap. Here goes nothing.  
>Slowly I walked out from the crowd of first years and up the stairs over to the stool. Right before Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head, I spotted Sirius at the Gryffindor table and, when he saw me, winked at me and gave me thumbs up. This made me feel a bit better. But only a bit.<p>

"_Ah, another Black. Yes, I remember your sisters very well. All in  
>Slytherin, like most of the family. But not you. No, you're different.<br>You may be pureblood, but I can sense a greater mind in you. Yes, a  
>much greater mind indeed. A very brave heart. Yes, and a strong<br>loyality, too. But where to put you?"_

"_Please not Hufflepuff. Please not Hufflepuff._" I thought in my mind,  
>remembering what my parents had told me.<p>

"_Not Hufflepuff, huh? Well, maybe not. But maybe- _RAVENCLAW!"

For once in my life I felt happy. I wasn't in Slytherin. I was in Ravenclaw, the smart ones house. People wasn't going to hate me because of my house. At least I had a better chance at Hogwarts than I thought.  
>I quickly took off the Sorting Hat and gave it back to professor McGonagall, before running over to the cheering Ravenclaw table. I sat down just as the Sorting hat yelled:<p>

"SLYTHERIN!"  
>It was Regulus. I had hoped all along that he wasn't going to end up as Bellatrix and Narcissa. Maybe I was wrong. I was alone. I didn't know anyone in Ravenclaw. Oh my.<br>I came out of my thought just as another girl sat down beside me. She was thin, had very pointed cheek bones, and most of her face seemed too small for her. Seconds later another girl sat down right over me. They looked almost just the same, only that this girl wasn't very thin, and had pretty large eyes. Both had dark, brown hair.

"Hi! I'm Diana. Diana Evergreen." The thin girl beside me said Happily.  
>"And this is my twin sister, Lavinia." This time she pointed at the other girl. That explained why they looked so alike.<p>

"Pleasure to meet you, Diana, Lavinia. My name is Capella Black."

More wasn't said because, as you would have guessed, I missed a bit of the Sorting. Typical me, anyway.  
>Soon we were joined by three other girls and four boys. All of them looked friendly enough. Maybe I wasn't as doomed as I first thought.<p> 


	4. The first day part 1

Chapter 3:  
>The First Day<p>

The blue and bronze colours of the curtains of my bed somehow startled me when I woke up the next morning. It were just so strange waking up there. I had felt that it was all a huge friction of my imagination. That I had dreamed it all. And wandering the hallways was such a new thing to me. I was used to huge manors, but Hogwarts was a completely different thing. I swear that I have never felt as small and intimidated as I did at my first day at school.  
>I went down to breakfast early that morning. I were never the kind of person that were able to sleep when I had woken up once before. There were not many students in the Great Hall, seeing as it was only 7:15. I sat down in the end of the Ravenclaw table, not wanting to be looked as an annoying little brat on her first day of school, even thought it was a Saturday.<p>

"The Nargles seem to have gone mad in your head, young one."  
>Suddenly one of the prefects were sitting opposite of me, looking over at me with such concern and curiosity that it made me blush. He had dirty blonde hair which reached just under his ears and dreamy, blue eyes. I swear that there was something very odd about him, but I just couldn't work out what. He seemed to understand my nervousity and discomfort, so he slowly reached his hand for me to take.<p>

"Xenophilius Lovegood at your service."

"It's nice to meet you, mr. Lovegood. I'm Capella Black."

"Oh, I'm not mr. Lovegood, young Capella. That makes me sound like my father. Just call me Xenophilius."

"Alright then."

I never really knew why it was so easy to talk to Xenophilius. I only knew that he was a very weird, funny looking prefect that talked a lot about made up creatures. But I liked him. He even started to talk about this magazine that he were working on, _The Quibbler_, and offered me a copy of it. I felt that most of it was rubbish really, but it was interesting.  
>After a while other students started to arrive, and with them came both Diana and Lavinia.<p>

"Good morning." I said, smiling weakly over at them.

"Morning Capella" Diana smiled at her with a girly grin.

"Slept well?" Lavinia shot in, like it was only natural to them. To be honest it was rather creepy.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said yawning a bit.

There grew a tense silence between us, and all I wished to do was to be able to talk to them. To start a conversation with them. But I just couldn't. All the words seemed to disappear in her mouth.

"Was that Xenophilius Lovegood sitting with you when we came?" Diana suddenly asked, and I could tell by the awkwardness of her voice that she didn't like it.

"Yes. Why?" I straighten up suddenly when Diana and Lavinia exchanged glances before looking a bit coldly at her.

"He's a weirdo!" Lavinia shouted.

That was the end of it. I couldn't take anymore of the judging. For once I just wanted to feel like someone wanted to be my friends without judging me. I had never had that before. Only with Andromeda, but she was so much older than me. So I just got up from my seat, sent them the dirtiest and coldest look I could, and walked away.


	5. The first day part 2

_****Hi guys :D Marte here. Thanks for reading and supporting this story! I know I'm far from the best writer, but still you took some of your time to read this story, and for that I love you 3 Continue to review your thoughts about this story, and if this chaper gets more than 3 reviews, then I'll make the next chapter extra long, deal? :)****_

Chapter 4:  
>The first day part 2.<p>

The library had this comforting feeling on me. I could've read there for hours and hours. God, it was only my first day, and still I had searched out the comforting walls of the library. It had just felt like the only place where I wouldn't be judged. I had, of course, seen most of the school before I had gone into the quietness of the library, but I hadn't felt calm at all before I had started reading.

It was 3 hours later that I left the library, and by that time it was almost lunch time. I was headed over to the Great Hall again when I almost ran into Sirius and his friends. The boy I almost ran into was a boy with sandybrown hair, brown eyes and a book in his hand. He looked like the serious and responsible one of the group.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't pay attention to where I was going..." I whispered, red in the face from blushing.

"No, it's alright. I didn't really pay much attention either." He smiled

Just then I spotted Sirius, another boy with black hair and glasses, and a plumb boy with brown hair. They all looked so carefree and full of joy.

"Capella! My favorite cousin! Finally. We've looked all over for you!" Sirius shouted with a huge smirk, running over and embracing me in a big hug.

"Sirius! I can't breath!" He was practically crushing me.

"Oh, sorry Cap." Sirius smiled at me and slowly let me go. It took a while for me to catch my breath again, but I would manage.

The four of them offered me to walk down to the Great Hall with them, which I kindly accepted. Sirius's friends were pretty nice. James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew suited him perfectly. It was at that moment that I understood that Sirius would never become a perfect pureblooded man. Not with these friends.

Lunch was great. Sure, Diana and Lavinia didn't spare me another glance, but Xenophilius was kind enough to let me sit with him. I can't really tell why, but he was so interesting in so many ways. He was acting and being so different than what I had been accustomed to in my almost 12 years of age. Other than Xenophilius, Ravenclaw was rather quiet and normal.  
>The rest of the day was used to getting used to the huge castle and unpacking a bit. I really wanted to be ready when school started. Proving that I were smarter than most had always been a part of me, and it had also been deeply encouraged by my parents, who above all wanted a perfect daughter. Not that I minded. Most of the time I was usually left all alone to teach myself stuff. If not my parents really wanted me to learn it, of course. Like, playing violin and piano had always been important for them. Maybe because none of my other sisters had managed to learn them? They had all tried, but only Andromeda managed to learn one of them, being a great pianist. I had also read and studied lots of books from a young age, which left me with lots of knowledge, but no friends. The social part was the only thing I lacked and my parents hadn't been able to teach me.<p>

When the night did fall over the school I had done everything I could remember, and where more than ready to start school in only a day. I didn't have any friends, of course, but I would manage. I had been able to survive most of my life without friends anyways. But I did feel weird, though. I could feel this huge knot in my stomach, and I just couldn't fall asleep. What if I didn't get any friends at all, and where left alone for my 7 school years? _No, _I thought. It would be best not to think like that. I fell asleep in the end, but I never really managed to shake the uneasy feeling of off my mind. And for the rest of the weekend all I could think of was these bloody thoughts.


	6. School

_I really hate this chapter, and wrote some random stuff. Please forgive me! But I wanted to continue one with the story. The next chapter will be better, I promise! Oh, and the story have reached over 1,000 views :3_

Chapter 5:  
>School<p>

The soft smell of new books was probably the best smell in the whole world. I knew that there weren't many that agreed with me on that matter, but I didn't care. I had been reading for several hours before breakfast started that Monday morning. I just hadn't been able to sleep, so decided to read instead. All during breakfast I were shaking with nervousity, until I finally managed to calm down just before I got my timetable from professor Flitwick.

"Capella! Over here!" I heard Sirius yell at me from the middle of the Gryffindor table, just as I were about to leave the Great Hall.

"Hi, Sirius.! I smiled when I got over to him from under my hair, and I could feel myself blushing under his friends stare.

For a moment the four 2nd years were all studying their own timetables, and meanwhile some of the other Gryffindors were staring at me, probably wondering what I was doing there with the boys.

"Oh bugger! We've got history of magic first thing today!" James bursed out loud, quite annoyed, and scratching his head, making his hair even more messy than usual.

"What?!"

It was all quite funny actually. James and Sirius did fit together perfectly. Both seemed to act the same way, and none of them seemed too happy about their timetables. Remus was the only one that actually looked amused by it.

"What do you have first thing today, then?" Remus asked, after getting eye contact with me.

I looked down at my own piece of paper, before answering happily:

"Charms with the Slytherins!"

"Sounds fun!"

"Except the Slytherins." I was actually quite surprised to hear Peter talk, not having hear him before.

My own timetable wasn't so bad, actually. I had Charms first thing, soon followed by history of magic, lunch, then double Potions. And both Charms and history of magic was with the Slytherins. I was happy about it, seeing that that would mean that I would be seeing Regulus again.  
>I was the first person to arrive outside the charms classroom, and were very happy about that. That way I'd get to be the first to pick a seat. But from what Sirius had told me, I would get a seat in the front anyways. But one could never be totally sure. Maybe there was lots of people that liked Charms among the 1st year Slytherins and Ravenclaws?<p>

"Miss Black? What are you doing here this early?" professor Flitwick squealed when he spotted me, making me jump slightly.

"Ehm, I had nothing left to do, so I decided to head over here earlier." I quickly explained to him, and he just smiled and opened the classroom door for me to walk in.

I thanked myself for getting there early, and found a seat closest to professor Flitwick's desk. He was a very kind and carefree teacher, but could also be very strict when he needed to be. I liked him very much. He even told me about his glory days, and what he had planned for the 1st lesson. Apparently we were going to have lots of theory the first couple of weeks, preparing us for actually doing real charms and spells, so that none of us would get hurt or blow up anything. I was a bit disappointed, but knew that doing so was probably for the best.  
>After a good while the other students started to pull in, most looking rather tired and full of sleep. What I then noticed was that the Slytherins kept in groups, none of them caring or bothering about actually making any friends. I spotted Regulus among them, but whenever I tried I just couldn't get eye contact.<p>

A Ravenclaw boy ended up sitting next to me, and to be honest he was quite annoying. He just wouldn't stop talking! His name was Gilderoy Lockhart, and apparently he was a half-blood. He was waaay too full of himself. At least he went quiet when the lesson started!

My next lesson was history of magic, which I had heard was the most boring subject at Hogwarts. I tried to not get my hopes up, but I just couldn't help it! I loved reading and learning about history, so if the others thought it to be too boring, then I would probably manage. What I didn't expect was that the teacher were in fact a ghost. The rumours had it that the professor had taught at the school for so many years that he died during a break, and that he died and became a ghost without even noticing it, and had just carried on as usual. Only the rumour itself were hard enough to believe, but there did lay some sense in the story. It wasn't until after the lesson that I actually thought it to be true, having given the thought so much consideration. I had been the only one that were able to focus a 100 % while professor Binns talked and wrote on the blackboard. Most of the class was either asleep during the lesson, dozed off or talked together in low whispers. I could even see that Regulus had some troubles keeping awake!

Once again I was left all alone during lunch. Gilderoy would've probably talked to me, but I really didn't feel like having him talk my brain out again. From what I could see around me, most of the other 1st years had gotten friends. I really wanted some friends too, but my own pride wouldn't let me go back to Diana and Lavinia. I could feel eyes on the back of my head, so I quickly laid down my sandwich and turned around. At the Slytherin table I met eyes with Narcissa. Her eyes full of... Anger? Shame? Disappointment? Maybe all of the at once? Her stare burnt a scar in my head, and I looked down to the floor. Shame hadn't been a emotion I had felt often, so that really hurt. Was I really that much of a misfit to the family now?

Slughorn was a very weak kind of teacher. He favored too many of the students, only to gain something in the future. Of course, he was a good teacher. Just not a very bearable person in general. He was just kind and annoying.

For the first lesson he wanted us to make a very simple cure of boils. We got loads of theory first, but got to it rather quickly. Slughorn wanted to check how advanced we were, so that he knew what to expect of us in the future. He soon started to favour me, since I was the only one to get the potion right. I had never really been more proud around a teacher. When you get told that you should've been in Potions with the 3rd years!

"Is she always going to be such a nerdy loner?"

"Probably! She doesn't have any friends, and all she ever does is to read in those books and show off in class. I'll get surprised when she gets any friends!"

I was lying in bed with the curtains drawn around me. All the other girls were sitting in Lavinia's bed, talking in low whispers. They didn't think that I could hear them, but I could. I was reading a letter from my parents. Narcissa had probably told them all about me being in Ravenclaw and that I had been talking a bit with Sirius and his friends, so they seemed rather mad at me.

_Capella,  
>You are our youngest daughter, and also one of our most pridefull. Still, the news of you being in Ravenclaw is very disturbing. Not even Andromeda disappointed us in that matter. But that is not all. Your older sister have reported to us about you talking to that bastard of a boy, Sirius and his friends. Your mother and I will NOT have any more of this. You should rather connect with some of the Slytherin's. Do always remember your heritage and pride, my darling daughter. And do not hesitate to ask for advice from Narcissa or any of the older Slytherin's. Most of them will lead you to the right path. But do not EVEN DARE TO TALK MORE TO YOUR COUSIN! If so then never expect any more support from this family.<em>

_Cygnus Black_

After reading the letter I stood up slowly and jumped out of bed. The other girls looked shocked and gave me dirty looks as I crossed the room. But I just brushed it off. I went down to the common room and did something I never thought I would do. Slowly I walked over to the fireplace and threw the letter into it.


	7. Halloween

_Wotcher dear fellow Potterheads! I'm sorry about the late update! I've just been too busy and suffering from a writers block. Please forgive me __**Insert Dobby eyes! **__I hope you like this new chapter with Capella! I still don't own any of this. Just Capella and the main plot about her. Okay, review, pls!_

Chapter 6:

Halloween

I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. Clearly it was very evident on my face, as the first thing Xenophilius asked me at breakfast was: "Didn't sleep very well, little one?" Even professor Flitwich stopped me on my way to the library to ask me. It wasn't before that happened that I got really worried. Did I really look that tired?  
>I walked into the library, my bag on my shoulder. My hair was pinned into a tight ponytail, but even then some strands of hair fell loosely into my face. All I had been able to think about the whole day was the nightmare. Slowly I headed towards the back of the library to get some homework done. I was totally lost in my own thoughts when I figured out that someone was already there. When I started to get closer I got to know that it was none other than Remus Lupin. My heart began to race at the sight of him. He looked all worn out, terribly sick almost. I slowed even more down, barely moving at all, suddenly too shy to approach him. My eyes planted on my shoes, making even more of my hair fall out of the ponytail.<p>

"Oh, Capella, hi! You startled me! I didn't realize that anyone else would be in the library this early on a Sunday." Remus sounded just as worn out as he looked, but I could tell that he was trying to cover it.

"I-... Why aren't you with Sirius and the others?" My gaze shifted from the floor to him for a moment, before I could feel my cheeks grow hot, and look straight down again.

"Quidditch practise. James got onto the Gryffindor team a couple of weeks back. He's a chaser. Sirius and Peter are down there watching them practise." he said simply.

Once again I looked up from the floor, this time approaching him a bit more, making me come over to just across the table. At this point I was really unsure what to do. Would he want me to join him?

"C-can I?" I gestured towards the empty chair in front of me.

"Oh, yes, of course you can! I'd love some company."

He got up and started to pull all his stuff more neatly together so that it would be enough room for my things. There wasn't much to do, really. I didn't find the table at all messy to start with. Of course, I didn't complain. When Remus was done, I hesitated for a short moment. But all my fears and worries disappeared when he shot me a short, kind smile. In the end I ended up sitting down together with him and doing my homework. Of course, it was really awkward and a bit embarrassing, but at least he seemed interested in making small talk with me. At least he was trying!

A day hadn't gone by s quickly as that since long before start of term, and it really did surprise me when I came to look out of the window and found out that it was already growing dark. Full of shock I looked over at Remus who had a quill in his hand, scribbling furiously on the parchment.

"Excuse me, Remus?" My voice sounded so tiny that even I got surprised by it.

He looked up then, and smiled politely over at me. Once again I couldn't help but to wonder if he was really sick.

"I think it's pretty late by now. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Oh, it's almost time for the great Halloween feast. It's only an hour away. We better head back with our books.

"Good idea!"

It took me and Remus only mere minuted to get all our things packed. We didn't speak at all during that. While walking through the library I kept throwing nervous glances over at him and found that he looked more exhausted now than ever. Maybe it was because he thought that I wasn't looking? We were about halfway over to the main stairs when I couldn't keep it back any longer.

"Remus? Are you feeling well? You look kinda worn out." I said in a low voice, just barely above a whisper.

His eyes widened just before he looked up at me. Not long afterwards it was replaces by a sharp look. I could still see the surprise and worry in his eyes, deep down.

"No, I'm fine. Ehm... My aunt is sick. I'm just worried."

"Oh.!" Was all I managed to say.

I wouldn't need to say any more anyways, seeing that we had already made it to the stairs. The two of us soon parted, and I went upstairs to made ready for the Halloween feast.

It was unbeliveable! The whole Great Hall was decorated with cowebs, spiders, pumpkins and live, flying bats. Never before had I seen anything like it. Slowly I started to walk inside, only barely aware of where I was heading. Luckily my legs had it all together, and took me towards the Ravenclaw table. Quickly I spotted both Xenophilius and Gilderoy in the crowd. Usually I would've sat beside Xenophilius, but decided that I should give him some space.  
>Sitting with the other 1st years wasn't so bad, really. If you looked away from Lavinia and Diana sending me dirty looks all through the feast. I knew that if any of my sisters or my parents got to hear about me accepting the shit they sent me, then they would be outraged. Most purebloods wouldn't accept shit and behave nicely towards someone who so very little deserved it.<p> 


	8. You are no sister of mine

_I've finally updated, yay! Sowwi you guys! I've been suffering from a huge writers block, and only got this idea earlier today! Most of the content in this chapter have been earlier ideas that I haven't been able to add before now :)  
>Hope you like it!<br>I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGINAL STORYLINE. I ONLY OWN CAPELLA AND THE PLOT AROUND HER!_

Chapter 7: You are no sister of mine

There was really nothing in the world that could make me any happier. Andromeda was pregnant! She was having a baby. I would be becoming an aunt in a couple of months. I held the thick letter into the light, as if to spot any signs of a joke. But this was real. It was true. It was really happening.  
>I looked up as I felt eyes on me, and found Narcissa's cold eyes planted on me. She too held a letter like mine, obviously Andromeda had told her too, seeing that they had been good friends before she started dating Ted Tonks. Narcissa would probably tell our parents about these news immediately. I knew my sister. She was an obedient pureblood.<p>

Breakfast passed rather slowly, never did I feel Narcissa's gaze let go of me. I couldn't understand what her reason was. Halfway through I began writing a reply to Andromeda:

_Dearest Dromeda,  
>I am soo happy for you! When at your wedding I grew to absolutely adore Ted, and I can see that you love him so very much. At last your family will be complete and mother and father won't be able to change your mind!<br>School is great! I was sorted into Ravenclaw, which is nice, and I tag along Sirius and his friends most of the time. Especially this one of his friends, his name is Remus Lupin. We have a lot in common. He's a half-blood.  
>My favorite subject is by far Charms, and my favorite teacher is Professor McGonagall. I love getting to know magic! It is so very different than being taught everything by father or Aunt Walburga.<br>I miss you a lot, dear sister! It is so very long since the last time I saw you. Please continue to write, and maybe we can meet up sometime? And please let me know if there are anything happening to you or your family, I would love to get some new about your life. And most importantly, please let me know when the little one is popping out._

_Lots of Love;  
>Capella<em>

It was true. I really missed Andromeda. I hadn't seen her in ages. Mother and Father wouldn't let me. She was a bloodtraiter now. I shouldn't be seen together with her. It would ruin the family name. The annoying thing was that I really did love her, even after my family had stopped doing that. She was just a stranger to my family. Another nothing.  
>Quickly I got up and hurried out of the Great Hall. The last thing I saw before I exited the room was my sister getting up too. My heart started to race. I started to walk faster and faster until I found myself running. I was sure that my hair would look like a birds nest by now, but I didn't care. I just kept running until I arrived at the Owlery. My breath came out in ragged gasps, my heart speeding so much that I could hear it. The family owl didn't hesitate a second before coming flying down to me.<p>

"Take this." I whispered to it. "To Andromeda."

The owl took the envelope and was soon out of the window. I only hoped that it would arrive safely, it was starting to become pretty old. Slowly I walked over to the window, gazing at the beautiful landscape. Before I hadn't noticed how very cold it had been, it being snow outside and all, but now that I had stopped running I really felt it. My body started to shiver right away.

"Well well well, look who we've got here!" A cold voice spoke behind me, making me jump slightly.

Down by the door stood Narcissa, but she wasn't alone. Together with her was a couple of younger boys, all from Slytherin. I had seen all of them before, just couldn't recall their names. None of them had ever bothered with me.

"N-Narcissa?" I whispered, my hair covering half of my face, making a sort of veil for me.

"Communicating with the bloodtraitor, are we? Haven't father taught you what happens when you communicate with those kinds of _scum_?" She started to approach me, the boys all close behind. Why did she bring them?

"W-what are you t-talking about?" My voice started shaking as the rest of my body already did, a single tear escaping my eye leaving me blushing and my eyes burning.

The boys began to smirk at me. An evil kind of smirk. Like they knew that something very bad was going to happen to me. I tried pulling myself together, but I couldn't. I was a pureblood for gods sake! I wasn't supposed to cry. Wasn't supposed to show any signs of weakness.  
>Narcissa didn't stop until she was right in front of me, trapping me against the wall. It made me feel like a tiny mouse trapped by a cat. There was no way out. I couldn't escape her. Whatever she was going to do to me, she would succeed.<br>She grabbed my hair so forcefully that I thought for a second that she had ripped it out, and dragged me across the room before throwing me at the ground. I couldn't understand what I had done to deserve any of it. I saw her nod from the corner of my eye, and then the boys where on me. Hitting me. Kicking me. Spitting on me. Ripping my clothes appart.

"Narcissa! Narcissa help me!" I sobbed in pain.

No help came. Nothing would ease my pain. It just went on and on forever. I couldn't even keep track on time anymore, could barely make out the faces of the people who kept on beating me.

"Narcissa!" I managed to force out as another hit came. "Help me! I am your sister!"

Footsteps echoed across the room as the boys stopped beating me. Soon Narcissa was in front of me, once again grabbing me by the hair. My tears wouldn't stop as I looked into those cold eyes. I was too weak to make them stop.

"As long as this keeps happening you are no sister of mine!"

Narcissa left me to be beaten. She left me there with those boys. My own sister betrayed me and left me...


End file.
